Betrothed
by Bra The Author-Girl-Type-Lady
Summary: B/G, some T/P and maybe M/U... Bra and Goten are getting married, but neither of them want it. Can they find some other way?
1. Children!!!

This is my new story… I got stuck and bored on the other ones and thought they were really stupid and what not, so I deleted a lot of them… Yeah… So hopefully this one is better. Tell me what ya think!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bra laughed happily as she finished a rather odd conversation with her neighbor and long time friend, Marron. She shut the door to her apartment and took a step forward, when she halted dead in her tracks.  
  
"Mom, Dad… Goku? Chi-Chi? What are ya'll doing in my apartment?" Bra let out a nervous giggle and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the four sitting on her designer-made white couch. She hadn't even known they had keys. She glanced over at the broken glass door and remembered they didn't. Her smile soon faded as she strode toward them and saw a disgruntled Goten standing the in the corner.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Bra … We have some bad news…" Goku said in a hushed voice. Chi-Chi and Bulma had their heads bowed so they couldn't see the 20-year-old girl's face. Vegeta had a look of sheer anger on his face as he starred off toward the ceiling. Bra gasped.  
  
"Is Pan alright?!"  
  
"Yes, Pan's fine… It's just… This is complicated… We need you and Goten to sit down while we explain what is going on."  
  
"I don't need to sit." Goten muttered.  
  
"Me neither." Responded Bra.  
  
"Yes you do." Goten told her.  
  
"I do not. What right do you have to tell me what to do?" She yelled defiantly. "And in my own home!" She turned back to Goku. "What is it?"  
  
"Well… As you know, Dende has been visiting us quite a bit recently."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Apparently there's a new threat that is going to appear soon."  
  
"Is there any way to prevent this?"  
  
"Yes. But this requires your cooperation."  
  
"Sure, anything!" Bra replied enthusiastically. What was the big deal?  
  
"You see, this is a tad more complicated than simply learning to fight."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"For you and Goten to have children." 


	2. Whoa, whoa, whoa... MARRIAGE?!

Another short chapter… Bleh… I'm trying! LOL! Well, review and tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Bra shouted in horror. Her creamy skin was completely void of colour, and she couldn't feel herself breath. This was an absolute nightmare! Goten? The guy who spent more time on his cellphone than she did on her hair?  
  
"NO! I won't do it! NO!"  
  
"But Bra, think of the future!" Bulma tried to reason with her daughter.  
  
"I don't want to think of the future! Who cares about the future! We'll all be dead then anyway!"  
  
"Bra –"  
  
"NO! I REFUSE!" She folded her arms and stomped her foot; much like an angry five-year-old would.  
  
"BRA!" Vegeta suddenly stood up and towered over his daughter. "You have no choice!"  
  
"I have a choice! I always have a choice! I'm twenty years old! I'm an adult! I can decide for myself!"  
  
"No! You can't! This is NOT an option! You and Goten are getting married and that's FINAL!" His voice boomed.  
  
"WHAT?!" She threw back. "No one said ANYTHING ABOUT MARRIAGE!"  
  
"Don't feel so bad, dear… Panny and Trunks have to be married as well." Chi-Chi tried to comfort her future daughter-in-law.  
  
"At least they know each other! All I know about Goten is that he's my moron of an older brother's best friend and that he's Pan's uncle! Oh yeah, he loves his phone, too. God! I'm NOT going to have children with him – let alone MARRY HIM!" Bra stood dead still and suddenly started shaking. Her voice dropped deathly low. "All of you. Get out. Now."  
  
"Bra…"  
  
"NOW!" She pointed to the door. Goku nodded and started out the door as the others followed. Goten was the last one out, and as he brushed by Bra he whispered cruely, "I don't want this anymore than you do, Princess."  
  
The blue-haired woman glared at her future husband and slammed the door behind him. As soon as she was sure they were all a good distance away, she slid down the door and began to sob. Why her? She had saved herself just for the one she loved, and she had always pictured herself marrying that guy – the guy she was made for. Sure, she never thought she'd find him and she never understood the point of marriage, but she knew that if she met him, she'd know and would want to spend eternity with him as Husband and Wife. But no, that couldn't happen now. None of it could. 


	3. Pan steps in

Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get chaps out on a regular basis. Many of them are short and there are loads of typos, but that's because I have a LOT of other stuff and I don't have time. Plus, I've learned that I get lost with the long chapters. This way you get complete ones, more often. VOILA! Oke oke, well, tell me what ya think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra kicked a hole in her bedroom wall and growled harshly as the phone rang. It was 7am and she had been getting ready for work.  
  
"What?" She spoke irritably.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong?" Pan's voice echoed through her ears. She sighed softly.  
  
"Oh, Pan, it's just you…"  
  
"Who did you think it was?" Bra shrugged, not realizing that Pan couldn't see her gestures.  
  
"I don't know… Maybe that Spawn of Cell…"  
  
"Oh, you heard." Pan said quietly. Bra let out a mocking laugh.  
  
"Yeah… Kame forbid I marry for love. This just really ticks me off. Why do I have to marry him? Why do we have to have a child together?"  
  
"We all know how old-fashioned our mothers are; they insisted."  
  
"Does this mean I have to actually sleep with your Uncle?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"How would they know if I did or didn't?"  
  
"They wouldn't, but would you really want to lie to your parents like that? Besides, we'll be sisters! Won't that be so cool?"  
  
"Yeah." Though Bra was still torn on the inside. "I love the idea of you and Trunks… But Goten and I… Well, we're just incompatible. We don't even get along."  
  
"Some of the best relationships spawn from hatred. There's a fine line between love and hate."  
  
"But there's nothing there. Really, I know this for a fact. I just wish I could have a say in my own future. Why are we doing this anyway?"  
  
"I guess you don't know the entire story…"  
  
"I kicked them out before they could tell me everything."  
  
"Someone came from the future, I'm not sure who, though. They just told Dende that he needed to tell everyone that the only way to save the world would be to get Trunks and me together. He told Goku, but then someone else came and told him to prevent that from happening. Again, he told Goku. Well, then yet ANOTHER person arrived and told him that you and Goten needed to get together and have children, as well as Trunks and I. However, they said that it was urgent in order to save the world. He never said who those people were, though."  
  
"You and Trunks can be together, but I don't want Goten. No offense to your family Pan, but I think there's something wrong with Goten's genes." Pan laughed at her friend's remark.  
  
"None taken. Just think about it, ok? I've gotta get going now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Bra yawned and hung up the phone. Exhausted from stress and anger, she plopped down onto her red-clad bed. Sure, she had to get to work by 8, but a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt… 


	4. What a face to awake to

Again, really short chapter. Oh well. It's also not exactly my best work, but I don't give a damn. My fan fics aren't meant to be works of art; I save that for the stuff that affects my grades… LOL! Well, also, I need a job for Bra. It's a desk job involving a computer, but I have no good ideas for it. If you give me an idea I'll send you a cookie! Ok, no I won't, but I'll eat a cookie for you! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blue-haired princess yawned and stretched out. For once she actually felt refreshed. That is, until she actually opened her eyes.  
  
"AHHH!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as a pair of onyx eyes penetrated her sapphire blue ones.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Excuse me, PRINCESS, but you overslept. It's noon!"  
  
"NOON? I was supposed to be at work at eight! Oh NO NO NO!!!" She scrambled out of bed and frantically gathered her things. She stopped dead in her tracks when something occurred to her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I WAS peacefully sleeping with the most wonderful woman in the world -"  
  
"No you weren't." Bra smirked.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No, trust me, you weren't… I'd have remembered."  
  
"Shut up, you conceited bitch."  
  
"Fuck off." She folded her arms and turned away.  
  
"ANYWAY, as I was saying. I was blissfully asleep when the phone rang. Your baka of a boss called ME."  
  
"And why would he do that?"  
  
"Because our parents decided to go into your files and switch the emergency contact number – THAT'S WHY. I was supposed to come and wake you up."  
  
"Well you've done your job, now GET OUT." Goten did as told, and Bra rushed off to work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey ya'll! Sorry I'm late! I just…" Bra trailed off as she sat behind her desk and began typing away at her brand-new Dell computer.  
  
"Hey Bra, isn't that your brother's friend? I've seen him around… he's kind of cute." A female co-worker of Bra's stated.  
  
"What? Where?" She jumped up and tried to casually walk over to where the woman stood.  
  
"There, outside of the window." Bra glared. It was him alright. He was standing there making out with Paris – obviously just to piss off Bra. There was no other reason he'd be in the vicinity. *You know, before yesterday he barely knew I existed. I was merely his niece's best friend and his best friend's little sister… Now I'm some wretched new enemy. I hate my family.*  
  
"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Bra grumbled before stomping off to continue working. 


	5. TALK

Next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find a good way to end this chapter… la la la. Hopefully the next one will be out soon!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey baby sister…" Trunks said as he approached Bra from behind.  
  
"What?" Bra responded, not even bothering to turn away from her computer screen.  
  
"Want to go out to lunch? My treat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" He prodded his little sister with questions.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Bra…"  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Not anymore." Trunks took a hold of the back of Bra's spinny chair and spun her around.  
  
"TRUNKS!" She glared at him as he took her hand and dragged her out of the building.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So, what're you going to have?" Trunks asked as the two walked down to The Famous Deli. Bra grunted and didn't respond. When they got there, Bra could've sworn that out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar orange bandana through the window.  
  
"Is that Pan?" She murmured thoughtfully. Trunks didn't give her a chance to respond: He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.  
  
When they were in, Bra looked over to where she thought she had seen Pan.  
  
"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" She shouted, when, sure enough, it was Pan sitting there – and Goten was right across from her. She spun around to leave, but Trunks' strong hand on her shoulder held her in place.  
  
"Not this time. You're staying."  
  
"HER?!" Bra could hear Goten shout from across the room. He shot up in anger and started to move away, but Pan blocked him.  
  
"The both of you just need to calm down and talk!" She insisted.  
  
"I'm out of here, so let go of me!" Bra demanded.  
  
"Don't make a scene."  
  
"I will if I want to!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Trunks hauled her up by her waist and took her over to the table. Bra kicked and screamed the entire way.  
  
"OW!" He shouted as she bit him.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed everyone in the Deli was staring at them. 'Oh well, maybe they'll think he's raping me and call the cops!' Apparently Trunks saw them too, for he blushed a crimson shade and laughed nervously.  
  
"She's my little sister." He said. An old, decrepit man cocked an eyebrow and shot Trunks a 'Yeah, right' glare.  
  
"STOP MOLESTING ME!" She continued hollering.  
  
"Shut up, Bra!" A few gasps were heard from their audience.  
  
"Did he just say 'Give me your bra?!'" One woman said in a horrified tone. Trunks finally got Bra to the table and shoved her in a seat. Pan had tied Goten's arms to the chair and stood over him, making sure he couldn't move.  
  
"Now, we'll be supervising. TALK." Pan demanded. 


	6. Too far

Person who said to rename it: Thanks! I was half asleep when I came up with the original title, and never got around to looking at it again. LOL! Well, I've finally updated. I've been having probs with my comp for the past couple of weeks, and I just got the Cable Modem hooked up to my comp! YAY! Well, ok, I'll write more later on today! Don't forget to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra sat there and glared at the table. She refused to look up at Goten. He didn't DESERVE her acknowledgment. Trunks rested his strong hand on her shoulder, and she tried to shrug it off.  
  
"Get off of me." She demanded.  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"What's there to talk about?"  
  
"I agree." Goten grunted. "Neither of us have anything to say to each other, so why bother?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"We don't care. Talk anyway." Pan replied coldly.  
  
"What do you want us to talk about? The weather?"  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain."  
  
"Would you two stop that?" Pan glared. "This isn't a joke!"  
  
"It won't be a joke if the sky caves in, either!" Bra shouted.  
  
"What?" The other three said in unison.  
  
"Nevermind." The blue-haired girl sighed.  
  
"Besides, why would I want to talk to a narrow-minded, selfish, stuck- up PRINCESS, anyway? I mean, all she ever thinks about is what pair of shoes clash with one of her hideous shirts. She doesn't even look HALF- DECENT in them, anyway. There can't possibly be an intelligent cell in her entire being." Bra suddenly looked slightly hurt. Trunks let go of her from the surprise of Goten saying those things, and she stood up and walked out of the deli. Pan and Trunks gawked at Goten in pure shock. How could he have just said that to her?  
  
"You're an idiot, Goten." Pan shook her head slowly and left.  
  
"That was low man." Trunks said as he followed after the quarter- Saiyan. 


	7. Childish dreams

Another chapter today to make up for all of those days I missed! This chapter is really kinda sappy and what not... but whatever. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Where are they? Common!* Bra thought as she shuffled through her bag to find her keys. After two minutes, they still couldn't be found.  
  
"DAMNIT!" She cursed and leaned up against the door to her apartment. She tumbled backward as it flew forward under pressure. "It was unlocked? But I don't remember -" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a familiar raven-haired man sitting on her couch.  
  
"Get out." She murmered under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said slowly, looking at her. Bra faultered under his gaze and looked away. Why was he doing this to her? She quickly shut the door and cautiously walked toward him. It seemed almost as though she thought he would bite her. Gently, she sat down on the soft, velvety chair near him.  
  
"Despite what you probably think, I didn't want this."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Then why are you acting like this? You don't even know me." But he didn't respond. His facial expression almost as though he was ashamed of himself and his actions.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for all I've said. I didn't mean it."  
  
"But that's the thing... you did mean it. It's how you feel. I wouldn't have cared so much if you hadn't. But you meant it. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't."  
  
"I was just... kidding around."  
  
"No you weren't. Friends kid; enemies don't."  
  
"You're not my enemy, Bra."  
  
"Honestly Goten, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't mean it?" She peered up and was face-to-face with him. She looked so sad, so hurt. Goten felt awful. He bowed his head and shook it slightly.  
  
"That's what I thought." She hesitated. "Why do you think that about me? Why do you think I'm completely devoid of personality?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Kame, Goten! I don't want this. I don't want to lose myself to someone I don't even know!"  
  
"You mean, you're still..."  
  
"What? A virgin? What do you take me for?"  
  
"Well, it's just..." Goten blushed.  
  
"I'm nothing more than an airheaded slut, right?" There was no response. "You probably think I've slept with AT LEAST fifty guys, right?" Again, there was complete silence. "I guess it would shock you to know I was saving myself for the one guy I truly loved. But that's pointless now." She sighed and smiled slightly as she stared off into space (or rather, at the ceiling).  
  
"You know, I've always had this dream where I would just barely catch a glimpse of a guy, and I would know instantly that we were meant for each other. I always thought that if two people were meant to be together, the bond would be so strong that they would know instantly. I envisioned us living happily ever after in each other's arms... even though the entire idea of marriage and children frightened the hell out of me, and it still does. But I always just thought that it could happen, and I wouldn't be scared because I know he'd be there." She turned back to Goten and forced a small smile. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she wouldn't allow herself to let them go. "Kind of childish, huh? I mean, living in a fantasy world and all..."  
  
"It's not childish. To be honest, I've never liked the idea of marriage, either. I could never see myself as the type to do so... And now that it's here, I don't know if I can handle it."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm getting in the way of you and Paris. I know how much you care for her."  
  
"It's not your fault. She understands, and she knows it's nothing personal. She's very understanding about the situation, and she's just happy that I'm going to stay with her." Bra could hardly speak after this. First, she had to marry a man she didn't even care about, and second she had to marry a man who wouldn't even be faithful to her. Why should she care, though?  
  
"You didn't tell her... everything... did you?" She finally said.  
  
"Of course not. She wouldn't have believed me if I had. I just told her that our parents made a decision long ago that you and I had to get married and have a child, and that they had just recently told us. I also told her that they had threatened to disown us if we didn't, and that we cared about them too much to lose them."  
  
"Ha! Right about now I wouldn't mind losing them..."  
  
"Speaking of which, I have a date with Paris in twenty minutes, so I have to go get ready. Again, I appologize, and I really hope that one day you find that man of your dreams. I'm sorry I can't be him, but we have to live with this task put upon us. I hope we can be friends."  
  
"Sure." Bra furrowed her eyebrows slightly. Why couldn't anything just work in her favor for just once in her life? 


	8. The day has come

Sorry this took so long to continue. I sort of, well, forgot about it for a while. Well, yeah, here's the next chapter! I hate Microsoft Word - it turns everything into one paragraph when on FF.N -_-*  
  
------------------------------  
  
It didn't take long for wedding bells to ding and birdseed to be bought. Pan and Trunks, though still adapting to one another, had even started living together. However, Bra and Goten hadn't even so much as spoken since their heart-to-heart a couple of months prior.  
  
Everything was being arranged by Chi-Chi and Bulma, so Bra focused on her work, becoming more absorbed in it than ever before. Her dedication began to worry herself, but she was convinced that it was all for the better.  
  
Her mind fluttered around the idea of why she worked so much as she finished jotting down what she would need to do the next day at the office when the sudden ringing of her telephone interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Bra Briefs, how can I help you?"  
  
"You're not at the office Bra, you can be informal." Bra blushed. She'd completely forgotten that she was sitting at home in her comfortable canopy bed.  
  
"Sorry, Panny, I'm just sidetracked. I guess I forgot."  
  
"I should say so. What's with you lately?" As if connected, the two began to laugh in unison.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing. So, are you excited for Saturday?"  
  
"You bet. Well, I guess. Trunks and I have a lot to work on, though." Pan sighed. For the first time it seemed that she really was nervous about marrying Bra's older brother. "How about you and Goten?"  
  
The images in Bra's mind reverted back to that one day looking out the window, seeing Goten and Paris holding each other and kissing, without even so much as a care in the world. She remembered how hard it was to watch him, how hard it was to know that the two of them would never quite be together, even if a license said otherwise.  
  
"Are you there, Bra? Or should I say, Sis?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Trunks and I have a date anyway. Just called to check up on you. Later." In an instant the other end clicked and then there was silence.  
  
"Later." Bra murmured as the phone slipped to the bed.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Saturday. It was Saturday. How could time have flown by so fast?  
  
Bra stared at the aqua coloured dress her mother had picked out for her. Amazing. Even her own mother doubted that she was pure enough to wear white.  
  
"Look at me! I'm flying! Hehehe!" Pan spun around in circles as she entered the dressing room. Bra couldn't help but laugh. Pan's silvery gown resembled a Slim Fast commercial.  
  
"Your mom made it, didn't she?" Bra inquired.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Here, I'll help you pin it in the back. Are safety pins okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not? But don't you have to be getting dressed?" The blue- haired girl peered back and forth between the dress, which was laying on a spare chair across the room, and Pan in her Clown Dress.  
  
"I think I have a few moments to waste." Bra smiled.  
  
*~ *~ * ~ *  
  
In a line they stood, and then walked. A flock of geese it seemed, flying to the south for winter. Organ music softly rang out Here Comes The Bride, and Bra was the last to hear it.  
  
And then it was her turn. All of the chapel was staring right at her, their eyes almost piercing. She felt naked, like their dancing x-ray eyes were mocking her and just waiting for her to slip up.  
  
Her eyes locked with black. Awful memories of that one solitary morning flooded back to her, and she felt lightheaded. How could he have such an affect on her? No, no, she wouldn't let it happen. But. he seemed almost shocked. He jolted up quickly, shutting his mouth. It made her feel self- conscious. Maybe he actually saw her as something more than the scum of Chikyuu for once.  
  
She stopped beside him, his eyes still locked with hers. She wanted to look away, but he had her in a trance that she couldn't comprehend. Gently, caringly, he took her hand in his and rubbed it lovingly. It was comforting, yet oddly frightening at the same time.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today." But that was the last of what was said as she harshly removed her hand from his and flew right thru the stained-glass windows. 


End file.
